Detention With Mr Ambrose
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: Seventeen year old Cheryl Coleman was a student who had very good grades and stayed out of trouble, but an incident during class gave the student her very first detention. Now, Cheryl must stay after school with the teacher who gave it to her in the first place. His name? Mr. Ambrose. TeacherAmbrose/OC AU
1. Her First Time After School

It's Friday afternoon, and everyone couldn't wait for the final bell to ring so they can start their weekend. Everyone at the school was chatting on what they were going to do such as going to the mall, see a movie, work, hang out with their friends, etc. That's the life of a high school student.

Finally, when three o'clock struck, the bell rang, and everyone walked out of the classrooms to their lockers, get their stuff, and go home. Everyone was happy, that is, except for Cheryl Coleman.

Cheryl opened her locker and grabbed a couple of books that she needed to take home cause of the homework she was given earlier today. All the seventeen year old senior wanted to do was to go home and complete it so she could have the whole weekend free, but that had to be delayed. After taking a deep breath and exhaling, Cheryl grabbed her hoodie, closed the locker, and instead of heading towards the exit, she made her way to Room 305 where she had detention with Mr. Ambrose, her Calculus teacher.

Mr. Ambrose is fifty/fifty when it came to his students. He expects them to do their homework and turn it in on time, but if anyone needed help with the lesson, then he would gladly help them after school. He would stay until five. However, if anyone pissed him off, then they're gonna wish he or she didn't do it in the first place.

Cheryl was wishing that as she climbed up the three flights of stairs to his classroom. She did not mean to do it. Realizing on what she had done, Cheryl tried to apologize, but Mr. Ambrose cut her off and said to his student that she had detention with him.

Before Cheryl knew it, she was on the third floor and made her way down the end to Room 305. Her heart was beating faster as she came closer to the room. She did not know what to expect for it was her first time staying after school.

Ever. Cheryl received a lot of good grades, and did not cause any problems, but, no. She did something bad today to him, and now Cheryl must pay the price.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she manage to enter the classroom and spot Mr. Ambrose at the window. He was looking at the students and most of the faculty leaving the school to go home for the weekend.

He was casually wearing a white, long sleeved, buttoned up shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. His dark blond hair was messy and all over, not like it was Monday through Thursday where he had it slicked back. Plus, he was the object of most of his female students' fantasies. He was hot with his muscular body, rugged good looks, and those blue eyes.

Cheryl admitted that he was cute, but she was not obsessive like the other girls in school.

Letting him know that she was there, Cheryl alerted him.

"Mr. Ambrose, I-"

"Sit down and shut up, Ms. Coleman."

She gasped at how angry his voice was in a whisper. It was enough to put fear in her body, more than it did earlier in the day. Not wanting to anger him, Cheryl quickly sat down in her seat.

"I don't want to hear you. In fact, I don't want you looking at me so look down at your lap right now."

Cheryl did it. Her teacher was angry, and she had no idea what he has planned for her.

Cheryl mentally wished that time go fast right away, and prayed that she makes it the next two hours in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this over at a writing group on Facebook last month, and I have decided to post it over here. I was inspired by a pic of Dean sitting on a chair in the ring where someone wrote, "You Have Detention With Mr. Ambrose," as a meme. A story for it popped inside my brain, and I had to write it right away. I would not mind spending detention with him ;)<strong>

**Why does she have detention? What on earth did Cheryl do to spend it with him? Why is he angry? All that will be revealed in the next chapter of Detention With Mr. Ambrose.**


	2. Damn, Mr Ambrose

The screeching of the desks surrounding Cheryl was heard as her teacher moved them away from her. For whatever reason she did not know until she saw him move around from the corner of her eyes.

Mr. Ambrose circled around her in slow steps with his hands behind his lower back. His gaze bore down at Cheryl, never removing his sight from her. Mr. Ambrose lips were curled into a snarl, acting as if he was the predator, and she was the prey.

Cheryl was his target, and he would gladly make the first attack.

"I would have never see the day that my number one student, the only one who gets an A+ from me because of her flawless effort, even if I gave out the most impossible problem to solve and she would always manage to solve it without killing that brain of hers, is spending detention with me."

Stopping in front of your desk, Mr. Ambrose then place his hands on them.

"I'm angry, young lady. I could have spend my free time helping some of your classmates to get ready for a quiz this Monday, but can't because you want to know why?"

He leaned down towards her left ear. Him being that close allow Cheryl to smell the cologne he had from his neck, the scent filling her nostrils as she sat still in her seat. The feeling of him exhaling his breath next to her ear made Cheryl close her eyes, and the deep tremble of his raspy voice came out low and smooth for his student to hear.

"It's because you said..."

He then cleared his throat, and did his best interpretation of her voice.

_"...'This is bullshit, Mr. Ambrose.'"_

Moving away from her side, Mr. Ambrose then went to his desk. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a paper, and walked back only to slam it down on Cheryl's desk.

"HOW ON EARTH IS THIS BULLSHIT TO YOU?!"

Cheryl flinched the second her teacher's voice boom out inside the room. Never in her entire time she was his student did Cheryl expected to hear it that loud. From having a cool, raspy sound to a hot, shattering explosion, Mr. Ambrose could surely scare someone to death.

"LOOK AT IT!"

She lifted up her head, and stare at the paper her Mr. Ambrose placed in front for her to see. It was Cheryl's test paper with red marks on them. Red X's were on nearly every question, and a big, red F was on the right hand corner of the paper. It was the exact paper that got her into that mess.

Calming down a bit, Mr. Ambrose went on to explain.

"You then have some nerve to argue to me, even went as far to say to GO FUCK YOURSELF TO ME!"

Cheryl shrank in her seat as he raised his voice once again. The memory of that incident was still fresh in her mind. She dis not mean to start a verbal fight against him. Cheryl tried to explain it to her teacher, but he would not hear it and went back to teach his class. Frustrated, Cheryl did the unthinkable.

She cursed at him not once, but twice. Everyone in class were shocked at the words that came out of her mouth, and the look on Mr. Ambrose's face was priceless. After what had been felt like an eternity, Mr. Ambrose kept his his composure, and told Cheryl that she had detention after school with him. Hearing that word leaving his mouth froze her, and in defeat, accepted his request.

Mr. Ambrose closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to relax. Tapping his fingers on his chest, he then snatched her test paper and went back to his seat. Sitting down, he placed his feet up, tilted back on the chair, and crossed his arms.

"You got yourself in this mess with that mouth of yours. I should have made you go into the bathroom, fill it with that antibacterial soap and keep it that way until five. You have no idea how lucky you are since this is your first offense."

She remained still at her seat as your teacher continue to speak.

"As punishment, you're going to write, 'I will not curse at my teacher, Mr. Ambrose, ever again as long as I am in his class,' one thousand times. I expect it to be done by five on the dot. If not, then I will make you write it ten thousand times for homework on pen and paper from scratch. The ones you make today will not count. Do I make myself clear, little girl?"

Cheryl nodded her head letting him know that she understood the question. Mr. Ambrose then looked at the clock above the door.

"I suggest you start now cause you have an hour and forty-five minutes so get to it."

Reaching into her bag, Cheryl took out a notebook and pen, and started writing the first sentence. As she focused into getting the punishment done, Mr. Ambrose opened the side drawer and pull out another paper. It had red check marks on every question, and a big, red A+ there in the corner.

The only thing that caught his interest is Cheryl's full name on that perfect test.

He had thought back on the incident, and a small, barely there smirk appeared.

_'I wonder what she will do when she finds out that I wrote the other paper and put her name on it.'  
><em>

Mr. Ambrose then glanced up at his student. Cheryl had hair like the color of dark chocolate up in a bun, and even if her eyes were on that paper, it reminded him the same. Her skin was fair, and had a beauty spot under the corner of her right eye. She wore blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with sneakers, despite pulling the tomboyish look for today, he still enjoyed what Cheryl wore to school, and past images of her in different outfits aroused the teacher.

His lust for his student grew even more as he thought about her body, and Mr. Ambrose licked his bottom lip thinking on what would happen once five o'clock arrives.

_'___I'll tell her the truth after she is done_...and fuck that pretty, little body of hers to my pleasure afterwards.'_

From there until time was up, Mr. Ambrose kept his eyes on Cheryl on whatever fantasy played inside his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Mr. Ambrose did a bad thing. Bad, Mr. Ambrose. Until next time. :)<strong>


	3. Punishment Ends, A New One Begins

Cheryl's hand was in pain. It cramped and strained as she wrote nonstop without taking a break. The punishment was too much, but no matter how much she wanted to stop, Cheryl kept on going to complete it by five.

She had one more sentence. Cheryl wrote it down, and as soon as she had reached the last word...

"Time's up, student of mine. Bring your work up here for it's five p.m."

...his voice rang out in the classroom. Cheryl groaned for she was too late. There was nothing she could do but to hand in her work to the teacher. Taking out the pages, Cheryl stood up and walked over to his desk. She gave Mr. Ambrose the papers, and putting the glasses on, he checked them.

Cheryl stood in silence as she watched him skimming through each sheet, and gave a low, disapproving sound when he saw the last sentence. Taking his glasses off, Mr. Ambrose made eye contact with Cheryl.

"I see that you have not completed the last sentence, Ms. Coleman."

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose."

"You do know what the punishment is if you do not complete it by five. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then."

Mr. Ambrose took the last sheet, and handed it back to his student along with a pen.

"Finish it, Cheryl."

She was instantly surprised by his action. He went from an angry, ready to rip someone's head off in a matter of seconds kind of guy to back to the teacher he was to her and each of his students. He was being understandable, lenient, and back to his regular self. Mr. Ambrose even said her first name, which was good now that he was not mad at her anymore.

"Well, if you don't want to finish it, then I take it you want to do the extra homework."

Mr. Ambrose then smirked as she snatched the pen, and wrote down the last word. Taking it back, Mr. Ambrose placed her work in a folder, and put it aside. He then said something that made Cheryl smile.

"As for the other punishment, you don't have to do it. Seeing you in pain is enough for me. Give me your hand."

Sitting down on the spare seat next to his desk, Cheryl reached her right hand out, and Mr. Ambrose gave it a massage. He rubbed circles with his thumb, and pulled on her fingers. Cheryl could not help but to think on how incredible he was doing to her hand. As she was enjoying his treatment, Mr. Ambrose decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, will you care to explain to me about what happen during class today, Cheryl?"

She stared at him in the eyes and gave him an explanation.

"The test you gave back to me is not mine. I know that I have written down the right answers, as I always do, but when I saw the results, I knew right away that something was wrong. I tried to explain it to you, but you wouldn't let me, Mr. Ambrose."

Her teacher let go of her hand, and sat up in his seat.

"I have told you to see me after class about it, and that is when you blew up, Cheryl. I was shocked by your outburst. Never during my classes have you curse like that, or be angry to me. Never."

He was right, and it made Cheryl feel like crap. Her teacher was always kind to her, and not once had he ever treated Cheryl badly in his class. She was too good to do that, and that shocking moment became news of the day for the students.

"I know, and I'm sorry that it happen today. I was so mad, Mr. Ambrose. I could have sworn that someone wrote my name and-"

"-put down the wrong answers, and turn in the results to the teacher."

The look of confusion appear on her face, and Cheryl thought about what Mr. Ambrose had just said.

"Wait a second. How did you know, Mr. Ambrose?"

Giving you a small smile, he then pulled out the paper. Taking it, Cheryl's eyes widen when she saw it with a perfect score.

"That is your actual test paper. The other paper is a fake."

"Fake?"

Mr. Ambrose took a deep breath and told her the truth.

"I'm the one who created the fake paper. I set you up to be here in detention, Cheryl."

Cheryl replayed the words in her head, and tuned out everything else. Once she had made sense to it, a tear leaked out from the corner of her left eye, and Cheryl sobbed once she covered her face.

Mr. Ambrose became shocked at the sight of his student crying. Immediately, he felt bad and moved his seat to get closer to her. When he went to pull Cheryl's hands away from her face, she smacked his away, and glared angrily at her teacher as she yelled at him.

"Don't touch me!"

"I did not mean to make you cry. I-"

"I don't care! You're horrible. I hate you!"

She rose up, and headed for her desk. Putting her stuff in the book bag, Cheryl then headed for the exit. As soon as she opened the door, she was suddenly pulled back and made contact with the door. Cheryl looked up to see her teacher standing right in front, and demanded to let her leave.

"Cheryl, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it. Let me go!"

"No."

She pushed Mr. Ambrose with all of her strength, but the man was immovable. As much as she tried, he would not budge. Mr. Ambrose grew tired of her lashing out, and shoved Cheryl back against the door.

"Stop it."

"Get out of my way!"

"Will you stop screaming for one second and let me explain?"

"Explain? Are you going to explain that what you have done is stupid? You can take whatever explanation you want to say to me, and go fuck yourself with it, asshole!"

The next thing she knew, her entire body was in shock. Cheryl tried to scream but could not as her teacher's lips connected with hers. Mr. Ambrose held her wrists above with one hand, preventing her to break free from his strong grip, and the other went to turn the lock on the door. Then, he went under her shirt, and she moaned fearfully at the touch of his hand on her stomach. Mr. Ambrose was pleased of her reaction, but before he could continue, he stopped and pulled away from her mouth to speak.

"Just for that, you're going to help me achieve it when I fuck you myself, and you will enjoy it, you little bitch."

He kissed Cheryl again, this time trying to shove his tongue inside her closed mouth. Squeezing her wrists harder, Cheryl cried out and allowed Mr. Ambrose entry. Upon contact, he coaxed her own tongue to dance with his, and no matter how much she had tried to resist, Cheryl was slowly giving in to him.

Mr. Ambrose would gladly help his student to enjoy the beginning of their sinful act now that she returned the kiss.


End file.
